Upon Waking
by Hells-angel8
Summary: Duo has lost his job and goes to a bar, where he meets the man of his dreams.


Title: Upon Waking

Author: Hellfireangel/ Hells-angel8

Pairing: 1x2

Rating: R (just to be safe)

Warning: hints of lime, angst, one night stand-ish.

Summary: Duo has lost his job and goes to a bar, where he meets the man of his dreams.

xoxoxoxox

When I first awoke, I couldn't remember where I was. The blankets curled around my waist weren't mine. They were far too soft and silky. The mattress was firmer than I would have had it, but was comfortable none the less.

I could feel warmth along my back that I knew wasn't my cat. She didn't have warm fleshy limbs that held me and trapped me at the same time. Although, being held in this embrace was far better than the small bodied creature that would curl up behind my knees in bed with me.

As I lay there between sleep and awake, I had to think back to where I was the night before. My throbbing head could only help me so much though as I tried to remember. There was a bar. I remember being able to get in since the bouncer grinned at me merrily and rushed me through before anyone else could. It was a fairly popular bar filled with music and a small dance floor. I just wanted a few stiff drinks and something that would keep my mind off being fired.

After working in the company for the past five years I thought that they would want me to stay for quite a long time. I did my job. No one ever complained about me. Everyone seemed to like me and we got along pretty good on most days. I didn't expect there to be trouble though. We had a group lay off. Everyone the higher ups didn't consider a vital necessity to the future growth of the company was kicked to the curb and told to find a new job. I had been one of those people. My job could be done by any one who had a background in programming and that's why they didn't need me and a bunch of others who were only programmers. We were expendable and therefore not vital in the least.

I guess I was just feeling depressed. I thought that I had been doing a good job, that no one would want to get rid of me.

I was wrong.

So wrong in fact that the urge to taste a bit of liquor had already dulled my senses and made me head to the nearest bar.

I had gone in there to wash my sorrows away for some reason, but the real reason why still eluded me. Getting fired was no big deal, but something else had made me come to this bar in particular. I had been there for about an hour, someone had kept buying me drinks because I hadn't spent a penny there. I drank them down not really caring that they came one right after the other. I didn't want to feel any more, but when I asked for my tab there wasn't one. When I had asked who had kept the steady flow of alcohol and water for me for most of the night, the bartender had nodded his head toward a booth that held the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

Messy chocolate brown hair, sleek build, and dark blue eyes that seemed to know that I was looking at him. He got up and walked over to me, causing both men and women to stare at him as he passed by. He smirked at me when he was about a foot away from me and asked if I wanted to join him for the evening. I nodded, not knowing what else to say and finally feeling that numbness that comes when too much alcohol is in the blood.

He helped me to my feet, and supported me as we walked to his car. I was glad for the support and even more happy for the ride when I passed out in his car. I don't know what came over me but when I woke up and he asked if I was okay, I quickly wrapped my arms around him and tugged his body to be flushed with mine and kissed him for all I was worth. That kiss lead to much groping and foreplay, then when I was still dizzy from his gentle passionate kisses, he swept me up into his arms and took me to bed.

I had never felt anything as good as that before. I had never slept with someone before and this perfect man was passion personified. He knew exactly what to do with his hands, his lips kissing, sucking, and reassuring me as I gasped and writhed in his embrace. I don't quite know how long we went at it, but he never hurt me. Even when the time came for our joining he eased in, pressing into me so gently I didn't know he was in until he rocked slowly in and out of me. All I remember was that his eyes never left me. He kissed me as if I was a lover that he never wanted to let go of and in that moment, I wished that he never would.

But now that I'm awake, I don't know if that will change. He hasn't moved much since I woke up with him spooned against me other than his arm tightening its hold around me from time to time as I snuggled back against him. Enjoying the feeling of being held for as long as it lasted, before it would end and he would kick me out of his bed and out of his life.

I was just a one-night stand any way. I didn't even know his name or where we were exactly. I knew I was with this man and this was probably his apartment since it didn't look like a hotel room. Maybe if he liked me enough I could stay for the rest of the morning before I had to leave. Maybe we could have a moment like we had last night but an ache rose up in my chest just thinking what slim a chance I had of that happening. It was all I could think of as my eyes got heavy again and I let sleep claim me.

My sleep was interrupted when I felt finger tips caress my face and a soft kiss was pressed against my forehead. Against my better judgment I let my eyes open and stare up into dark blue eyes. The perfect man was still with me with a small smile on his face as he held himself over me. I could feel his fingers brush away my unbound hair and caress my skin as gently as he had last night. His touch felt so good. I wanted him to start what we had done last night all over again. Those gentle caresses that felt so good yet burned me more and more inside my heart knowing that he was probably trying to wake me up to toss me out of his bed. Not that I could blame him, but I still didn't want it to end.

He shifted a little closer to me and nuzzled my cheek with his nose as his soft, warm breath tickled my ear. "Did you sleep well last night? I think I finally tuckered you out eventually." I was surprised at his question but if I could keep this morning from ending I would answer anything he asked me.

"I slept good. Better than I have in a long time." He chuckled and kept up his light touches as his touch moved down my chest and slowly stroked inward to the concave of my hips.

"Glad to hear it. Do you have anywhere to go this morning?" I shook my head and gasped as he found my sex and quickly give it a few soft tugs. "Good, because I want to taste you again." I wanted him to taste me as well.

He was more passionate this time and while he kept his touches gentle, he still made my heart speed up, my lungs ache as they struggled to fill with each breath I took, and my body to tingle with all the sensations he made me feel. Then it was over and we came down from our mutual orgasms and my eyes fell closed again as he collapsed on top of me and held me tight.

I woke up some time later alone. There was no longer his warm body next to mine. No soft and tender touches touching my flesh and none of those gentle puffs of air caressing the back of my neck. I was alone in this room with no clue if I should just get up and leave and try to get my bearings, or wait for my gorgeous stranger to return to kick me out.

I wondered why he didn't just do it after we were finished. Was it because I passed out again after our passion cooled, or was it because he wasn't quite finished with me and wanted me to stay for another go. I didn't think I would mind the latter, but if he were to kick me out afterwards and treat me completely different than he had... I didn't think I could take it. My heart would shatter knowing that I couldn't keep that man by my side as much as my body stirred and craved him like no other.

I don't know how long I sat there thinking about what I should do when my beautiful stranger walked in carrying a tray with a bunch of things placed on it. He laid it next to me where I was sitting and gave me that gentle smile again. I couldn't help but smile back even though what could happen next remained uncertain.

"Here, eat up! You need something in your system besides all the alcohol you drank last night." I stared at him for a moment before taking the aspirin and the glass of water off the tray and swallowed them first to help my pounding headache, then picked up the fork and began to nibble at the pancakes that were also on the tray. They tasted really good, but I still didn't get what was happening and the question slipped from my lips before my brain could stop the words from being uttered.

"Why are you doing this?" He looked up at me with a questioning glance of his own as if he didn't know what I was referring to. I couldn't help but enlighten him about it while cringing inside thinking that I was going to be leaving soon for sure. "Why are you feeding me and taking care of me after we just met? Do you do this with all your one night stands?"

He shook his head, his eyes pleading with me. "Duo, this isn't just a one night stand! This is more than that if you would just listen to me." My eyes widened. He knew my name! How did he?

"How do you know me? How do you know my name? What kind of game is this?" I was scared. Not just scared that he knew my name and that we had done all those wonderful passionate... okay, I'll let that train of thought die right there! "What the hell is going on?"

"Duo, just calm down for one second and I'll tell you. Please, just let me explain and eat your breakfast. Please. I don't want you to make yourself sick." Too late for that I thought but took a deep breath and curled up defensively. I kept the fork in my hand, just in case. But I wasn't going to eat anymore. Maybe he was trying to drug me. I shook my head realizing I had already taken the aspirin which might not have been aspirin after all, but stopped thinking about it and waited for him to begin.

"First, I'm not trying to drug you or anything." I had to blush seeing that he knew I had thought he would try something like that. "Secondly, I know your name because you worked at the same company I do."

"Why haven't I ever seen you before then?" Mr. Perfect blushed then. It looked really cute on him. What was I thinking?!

"I don't work in the same department as you. I work in the security office. I make sure no one is trying to create viruses to crash the system and watch the employees on the cameras that are installed in the office. You... you caught my eye and I wanted to meet you but I never could. You always left before I did and even though I know your file I thought I would come off as being a stalker if I showed up at your apartment."

"So you decided to get me drunk to come with you willingly when I couldn't even think straight? Did you want in my pants so bad that you couldn't even introduce yourself first before buying me all those drinks last night?"

"I... I bought them for you yes, but you didn't need to drink them. That was your choice." I ducked my head knowing it was the truth. He had just bought what I ordered, he didn't shove them down my throat. "You looked like you needed them after the announcement. I just happened to be at the bar then, I didn't plan on seeing you there or anything like that. When I saw you come in, I just wanted to help you. You looked like the end of the world was coming and you didn't care what happened any longer. I thought buying your drinks would take some of that sorrow away from your face. Having gotten to meet you in the flesh was more than I ever wanted or planned. You didn't fight me and you acted willing enough and this morning... you weren't drunk any longer so you can't tell me I took advantage of you when you wanted it too."

I thought about that. I did want it. Even though I was pretty drunk I still knew something things that were happening. I still remembered exactly what I did and what he did, although I still didn't know his name.

"What is your name?" He looked startled, then sheepish.

"Heero. Heero Yuy." Perfect name I thought to myself.

"Thank you and you're right. I did want to, but that still doesn't explain why you chose me." He grinned.

"Doesn't it? I know a lot about you Duo from your file and watching you while you were at work every day. I wanted to get to know you in person though, to see who really were."

"Well, I think you accomplished that and then some. Has your curiosity been satisfied now? Do you want me to leave and forget about everything now that you've got what you wanted?" I asked bitterly. I was just the focal point of this man's obsession. A means to self-gratify himself or maybe serve as some kind of pin-up he got off seeing. I didn't want to think of myself as that, but I felt dirty. How long had Heero been watching me? How long had he wanted me? Was I like some kind of object of his fantasies?

"No Duo. I knew who you were from reports in black in white, but you in the flesh is so much better. I wanted you since I first saw you, I was just too nervous to make the first move. But now that I've seen you, I don't want you to go. I want to stay with you."

"So you're going to keep me here?" He huffed, clearly annoyed.

"No! If you want to go that's your choice. But I would like it if you would stay. I'll answer anything you want to know."

"What am I to you? Really."

"The person I love or at least I think I love you. You're the only one who makes me feel this way."

"Where are my clothes?" I asked looking around and not seeing any of them on the floor or on the bed.

"They're in the wash with my clothes."

"This isn't just sex?"

"I don't want it to be, but it's up to you." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Did I want to stay with him. He didn't hurt me, nor was he kicking my ass to the curb. What was it about him that made me want to just stay with him and not let go? Did I really... love him? My eyes popped open at that thought. Even after only one night had I fallen in love with him that fast?

I looked at him waiting for my answer. He was pulling into himself like he thought I would scream at him once I made up my mind.

I took a moment to really look at him. All of those gorgeous features, yet there was a sadness in his eyes that wasn't there before. Like it was as if he knew I wouldn't stay with him even though it was what he wanted. He had put the option in my hands of whether or not I would stay with him. It was something a lover would do. It was something a person would do that truly loved the person they wanted to be with. That's what made me make up my mind rather quickly.

I moved the tray out of the way. Heero must have thought I was getting up to leave and moved to get out of my way when I grabbed his arms and pinned him to the bed. He looked up at me startled as I straddled his hip and sat on him but that startle turned into a smile as I swooped in and claimed his lips in a deep and tender kiss. His mouth opened beneath mine and as our tongue met the fire inside me became an inferno, never wanting the moment to end and making my heart ache in an entirely different way.

As we pulled apart Heero smiled up at me. "Does this mean you're staying?"

I laughed and claimed another kiss. "Yes Heero. It's not every day I meet the man of my dreams." He smiled at me and tugged me to him even closer.

"And it isn't every day that my dreams come true. Hopefully, we'll make both our dreams come true always."

Of that I had no doubt as we took advantage of our promises. Who knew that I would find the perfect lover of my fantasies when I woke up the next morning? And I would continue to wake up to the sight of him every morning for a very long time.

The End.


End file.
